blackwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bahar Sebasteia
Bahar Sebasteia is an executor working for the Association. He has worked as an executor for several years, having been trained since the age of 14. His father, a mage of Lord ranking, pushed him towards a career with the Mage's Association. His mother, a woman of much lower esteem in the organization, was a Magus until her self-imposed exile. His focus is in the school of a special flavor of sorcery - he uses an enchanted sketchbook as a utensil for creation. Background Bahar was born in a rural town. His family was the sole mage family living in the area. His parents met when Bahar's father, Hakan, was on a mission to kill a rogue mage in the town. He met Bahar's mother hiding in the cupboards of the house of the rogue mage - it is unknown what she was doing there. He found her and brought her to the Association - she was 18 at the time, him 22 - and he oversaw her training. Eventually, they had Bahar and raised him as an Association mage as well. However, a few months after Bahar reached the age of 7, his mother left the Mage Association and left Hakan. His father deluded himself into believing she'd return for several months, but eventually realized she had condemned herself to permanent exile from normal life and that he could no longer call her his wife. Bahar was an average mage but a prodigious artist as an adolescent. He spent a majority of his studying hours thinking about new types of magic and implementations of magic. Eventually, his father, determined to have a son more successful than himself, realized that using sorcery, his son could use his talents in an advanced form of magic. For the next several years, Bahar would excel in his studies using art as an implement for sorcery. Bahar eventually rose to the rank of Executor, partnering with a Kyte Ashtree. Appearance Bahar has a lofty look about him - he wears loose garments for comfort and agility, he has smooth, ruffled hair, and a thin figure. His robes have a simple regulation design of the Association's high ranking officials - it's a garment inherited from his father. Like the robes, the chain fastening his cloak is inherited - however, it was given to him by his mother. He has dark circles under his eyes, shaded from the darkness of one too many burnings of the midnight oil. His smiles rarely show teeth, sedating his appearance even further. Personality Bahar, like his appearance, has a personality that can be described as nothing short of "lofty." Bahar has a disarming aura. His gaze, hands, and mind wander freely, as if controlled by a lazy puppeteer. His calming countenance generally never leaves a state of placidity - nearly to a fault. This trait makes him an excellent diplomat and comforting presence - he is both an unimposing figure and deceptively temperate. He was taught to be polite, stoic, and calm from a young age; as he aged, he shed most of his stoicism and was left with what he is now - a tranquil, almost sedated personality with a few veins of wonder and fascination that leak out. hes not high all the time btw he just was dropped as a kid Category:Characters